


Smell So Good

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, robotic dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Wilhelm wants to know how Tim found him when no one else could and the alpha isn't going to stop until he finds out.





	Smell So Good

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for a prompt one Tumblr. <3

Timothy jumped onto his bed, completely exhausted. The soft covers and pillows piled against the wall helped the omega feel cozy. It had been a horrible day that had turned out alright. Wilhelm had been kidnapped on an excursion for a clue to a vault. Jack had entrusted Tim with tracking Wil down, his focus solely on the clue. It hadn’t mattered, Tim preferred it that way. It had allowed him to dig into his omega instincts without being scoffed at. He could smell Wil, the alpha’s scent strong throughout the building. Wilhelm had the best scent Tim had ever come across.

Tim sighed happily, remembering the proud smirk on Wilhelm’s face when Tim had been the one to come and help. Had clapped him on the shoulder, his scent wafting over him. It had all been so perfect until Wilhelm had asked how Tim had found him in the labyrinth of halls and floors.

He’d choked and sputtered, his cheeks flaming. He’d ended up just blatantly walking away without an explanation and hadn’t joined them for the celebratory meal and drinks. Not that he’d felt like it after Jack had kicked Wil to the curb like that. Tim had had to walk next to Wilhelm, ignoring the deep, curious gaze.

Sighing, he curled onto his side, hugging his cat shaped pillow. He fell asleep easily, the scent of Wilhelm still on his shirt. He was so peacefully asleep that the loud banging on his door made him jump out of bed, gun pulled from his side and aimed. He aimed it at the entrance to his room, eyes feral, nose flared, heart pounding. When the knocking continued, he relaxed, rubbing his tired eyes and setting his newly unloaded gun on the bedside table.

Yawning and rubbing his other eye, he glanced at a clock before opening the door. He smelled them before he saw the person on the other side of the door. He frowned. “Wil? It’s two in the morning… Is Jack seriously wanting us to go on another mission?”

Wilhelm was leaning on the door frame, his eyes intensely staring.

Tim jumped back a little. “What? What is it?” Tim’s mind was fogged from sleep, so when Wilhelm said nothing, Tim went back into his apartment. He left the door open, allowing Wil to follow.

Wilhelm entered, locking the door behind them. Wil had visited before for drinks or to help Tim with a project, but never this unexpected. The alpha was normally very cautious to give Timothy his space. He sat on the island while Tim moved about the kitchen. “You haven’t even changed yet.” Wil observed.

“No, I fell asleep right when I got home… Uh…” he blinked at the counter. “I don’t really know what I’m doing, do you want some hot chocolate?”

Wilhelm smirked, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

Timothy ‘s lids lowered, unamused. “I could spike it with alcohol if you want?”

“No, not tonight. Regular hot chocolate is fine.”

He set the milk to warm in the pot and leaned on the counter across from Wilhelm, yawning still. “So, what’s up?”

“How did you know where to find me?”

The question stilled Timothy, adrenaline pumping through him and waking him. He turned away and found mugs for them as he shrugged. “I just… Did…”

“How?”

He shrugged again.

The alpha growled impatiently. “I just can’t figure it out, Tim. There was no way you could have, not with technology.”

Timothy frowned. “Have you been thinking about this all night?” The steely gaze from Wil was answer enough. Tim sighed, pouring the perfect amount of hot chocolate into their mugs and stirring in the milk. “Wil, that’s not healthy. It’s not good to obsess over something into the night, you need your rest. We never know when Jack will call us away.”

“How can I when you’re so obviously ignoring my question? It’s a simple question, Tim.”

Tim handed him his hot chocolate and then took his time drinking his. He couldn’t tell Wilhelm, it was too embarrassing. And he had no idea how Wil would react. Would he just tease him like a lost puppy, or become disgusted? He couldn’t jeopardize his relationship with Wil, not over an omega obsession with the alpha’s scent.

He jumped when Wilhelm left his seat and circled into the kitchen. He took the drink from Timothy and set it on the counter opposite him. Wilhelm leaned in, planting his hands on the counter on either side of Timothy, caging him and almost touching. Timothy wanted to swear. Wil’s scent seeped into him, engulfing Timothy in his dreams.

Wilhelm’s words were quiet. “I’m serious Tim. If Jack catches on… If he thinks you’re working for someone else…”

His words made Timothy jump and he tore his gaze from Wil’s chest to meet his eyes. “Working for-- what!? Wil, I’m not--” he sighed. He glared at the alpha’s broad chest his words whispers. “Is that what you really think?”

“No, but I can’t think of any other reason and if you’re working against Handsome Jack, we need to get you out of here before he discovers it and tries to kill you.”

Tim looked at Wil. “You’d help me…?”

Wilhelm nodded. His features were so serious and so tense, sweat molding his scent to something muskier… Something Timothy only smelled in the midst of battles. Or when Wil had put up a hell of a fight as he’d been dragged away. It had been there, plain as day in the halls as it was here, inches from him. It was metal and cedar with the slightest bit of smokiness and it was even more delicious when Wilhelm was worked up.

“Tim…” His voice was barely audible and full of shock.

Freezing, Timothy realized he’d leaned in and was sniffing Wil, nose flared. It was too late now. He swore, closing his eyes painfully. “God,” he signed. “You smell ridiculously good. You smelled even more when they dragged you away…” He didn’t look at Wilhelm, it was too much already. His body was hot with embarrassment, he couldn’t handle seeing how Wil would react.

“Are you saying you… Followed my _scent_?”

There was a tone in Wilhelm’s words, almost laughter. Timothy frowned and crossed his arms, glaring at the floor. “I’m an omega, Wil, alphas have strong scents and I needed to find you, okay? Now you know. I’m not a traitor.” Tim felt his throat thicken with emotion.

“I could see you turning on Handsome Jack. Hell, I would in an instant if he ever wanted to hurt you.”

Tim’s eyes flicked to Wil’s surprised by his words.

The alpha smirked and there was something dangerous behind it. He leaned in, crowding Tim’s space. “Are you attracted to me, Timothy?”

The omega visibly shivered and could only nod.

“Good.”

Wil pressed against Timothy, kissing him. Timothy was so shocked, he pulled away. “Wait… You like me back?”

Laughing gently, Wilhelm nodded.

“Since when? You always seem the same to me, I mean, we’ve worked together for years and you haven’t done anything different or said anything--”

Wilhelm captured those lips again and pressed against Timothy. The omega melted, resigned to enjoy the moment and ask questions later. Tim tugged Wil’s shirt up, going straight for what he wanted. He’d seen glimpses of teasing fur and he could finally be free to feel it. He raked his hands up Wil’s stomach, feeling the built muscle underneath of years of mercenary work. Wilhelm pressed in, squishing Tim against the counter. He grabbed Tim’s waist and lifted him onto the counter.

Timothy had never been picked up before and flailed around a little too much, bringing his knee to Wil’s crotch. The sound was of hollow metal and the pain was surprising.

Timothy held onto his knee as Wilhelm sat him down on the tired counter top. “Shit!”

Rumbling laughter rolled from Wilhelm.

Glaring, Tim rubbed his wounded knee. “What the hell, Wil?”

The large alpha unzipped his pants and pushed everything down over a large, robotic dick. Timothy’s eyes widened and he hopped down from the counter and knelt in front of it, wincing as he did so. “Woah! When did you get this?”

This time, he missed the laughter in Wil’s voice. “A few years ago.”

Timothy took hold of it and looked at it, noting the advanced technology. He blathered questions at Wil who never answered and Tim never waited for one. Wilhelm closed his eyes, overtaken by how good Tim’s hands felt.

“Do you still feel anything? Nerve receptors?”

“ _Yes_.”

Timothy looked up and his eyes widened. “Oh! Sorry!” He looked at the robotic cock with the large knot at the base. He moved his fingers around, more purposeful this time. He stroked Wil until his hands reached the thin silicone pouch at the base. That was the knot, Timothy wondered how it would feel. Wilhelm rocked into Timothy’s hands, causing the omega to smile. He leaned forward, sucking Wil into his mouth. The metallic taste took some getting used to, but Timothy didn’t mind, not when Wilhelm moaned, leaning on the counter and over Tim. Timothy sucked deeper, getting used to the difference between flesh and metal.

Wilhelm pulled Timothy to his feet, bringing him in for a kiss and once more lifting him onto the counter. Tim was more prepared and kept his knee safely away. They worked their clothes off, tossing them wherever. Their lips twisted together as Wilhelm rubbed against Tim’s ass, making him shiver and pant, his slick dripping all over. Wilhelm pressed in filling Tim finally.

“Shit!” Tim breathed, throwing his head back, his fingers digging into Wil’s shoulders. He wrapped his legs around the alpha, holding him close so he could only go deeper. Timothy, leaning on his elbow, gripped his own dick and stroked it, mewling and gasping. He panted into the space between them. “Faster, Wil!”

Rocking forward, Wilhelm complied, matching the rhythm of Tim’s hand. Tim lost himself, surrounded by Wil and that sweet, wonderful scent that only Wil smelled like. Tim jerked, spilling over with a loud yell. Wilhelm followed shortly after, thrusting deep, the silicone knot expanding. Timothy gasped and shivered hard, deciding instantly he preferred the silicone over flesh. The knot was more distinguished, more firm and fuller to hold.

On his elbow still, he smiled at Wilhelm. He reached behind him to the forgotten mug of Wil’s hot chocolate and brought it to his lips. “Mmm, my two favorite things!”

Chuckling, Wilhelm brought Tim close and lifted him. Wrapping his legs around Wil and holding on with his free arm, he moaned happily as he was jostled over Wil’s knot. To the bedroom. Wilhelm sat against the headboard with Tim settled on his lap and drinking the lukewarm beverage. Wil kneaded Tim’s thighs, lazily watching Tim.

His eyes wandered over Tim, stopping to look for a long time at Tim's neck. Wilhelm’s fingers lightly grazed the bonding spot, his eyes dark with intent. “It’s almost too tempting.”

Shivering Tim smiled, flushing warmly. “I wouldn’t mind…”

The alpha’s eyes widened, his fingers leaving the sensitive area. “You really want that?”

Tim nodded, sipping his drink. “We’ve known each other long enough to really know and if I were to do _it_ with anyone, I’d want it to be you.”

Wilhelm eyed him. “It's just because of my robotic cock, huh?”

“Absolutely,” Tim smirked.

Wilhelm took the hot chocolate from Tim and set it on the bedside table. He pulled Tim close and kissed the bonding site. Timothy’s breathing turned shallow and his hands fisted against Wilhelm. Opening wide, Wilhelm sank his teeth into the soft flesh, massaging Tim’s scalp as he bit into the omega, his sharp teeth marking Timothy as his own. He’d hated all the nights Timothy had gone home and Wil had wondered what he’d been up to, or who. He’d stayed awake at night, worked up that Timothy might be being claimed by someone else. Tonight had been a surprise, but Wilhelm was never one to let an opportunity slip past him.

When he released Timothy, he was met with excited kisses that tasted like chocolate. “I can’t believe we just did that, Wil! What are we going to tell the others?”

“Who cares?” His smirk was wide as he settled both of them down. “You’re finally mine, tell them whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
